


There are flowers growing in our hearts.

by Paradichlorobenzene



Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Spooning., This is to help me Cope with personal things, cuddling?, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-14 04:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradichlorobenzene/pseuds/Paradichlorobenzene
Summary: Hm.The forest.It’s pretty.Elluka has brought Gumillia to the forest of Held, or is it simply a forest?A small plan, but a big event for a friendship,Maybe, this is to help the green woman learn about human emotions more; as Gumillia isn’t the best at them.





	There are flowers growing in our hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> sobbing.  
> Hi, Para will never recover from that Duel.  
> Para is here  
> Crying  
> Para wants to make a petition to bring Gumillia back to Elluka.  
> That is all.  
> Paradichlorobenzene loves you all.

Hm.  
The main characters of this story are... Elluka and Gumillia.  
One might ask where Michaela is, right? Another might ask why this story only features Elluka and Gumillia, the duo of this story. Today is different than most, Michaela is surprisingly busy with something today which gave Elluka the chance to take Gumillia’s hand and lead the green woman to the forest of Held; finding a patch that the pretty rosy pink stranded woman sought amazing and a nice place to rest for now. Rest for what, though? Hm. Maybe Gumillia is tired of learning about basic human knowledge and feels jealous of Michaela’s ability to pick up on humans and what they feel so easily? Perhaps. Elluka nods to herself and Gumillia looks up in confusion, the tweeting of birds and nosies of animals do not distract her from gazing up at the other in ‘confusion’.  
  
No words need to be spoken as the magician softly yet playfully pulls the sniper to the grassy ground with all the bugs and ecosystems, to teach the sniper about their roles in life. The grass tickles pale skin, shuffling. The two are in what you call a spooning position, Elluka letting her left arm drape over Gumillia; oh how the magician wishes to see the sniper’s reaction at the physical contact. Tonight is rather pretty, just the few flashes of moonlight seems to tie everything together. Peaceful. Just want one wants, no? Peace. No war. No sin. Just the calming air and nature itself. Elluka could probably fall asleep; though she looks down to see Gumillia turn over and look up at such a pretty woman. The magician raises an eyebrow.  
  
“My... what’s wrong, Gumillia?” The latter blinks, for the first time in her life she blushes; more like rosy red appears on her pale cheeks as she dips her head to hide emotions in the croon of Elluka’s neck, a soft chuckle is heard. As well, the sniper seemed to slowly, very very slowly lean into the warmth of the magician. Tonight’s a good night. “Say... Gumillia.” There was a soft ‘hm’ from the latter, who blinked and stared off; more like sniffed the dark pink hair and was given the reward of light strawberry cherry, a rather interesting smell to one’s strands. It wasn’t too strong, or too light; just the perfect amount of scent. Favorite. “Do you feel comfortable like this?” Asks Clockworker to her apprentice, she thinks; another shift and the humanized noise of a yawn, it’s so inaudible you have to strain your ears to hear it and another light chuckle leaves Elluka’s lips at the noise. How cute. Truly adorable. It’s so calming tonight that it’s a surprise nothing bad has happened; come around and ruined the moment. It’s truly a miracle to take a break from finding the vessels of sin.  
  
Left arm slowly brought up to stroke dark green strands in affection, admiration perhaps. After all, it’s been such a long time since they’ve had time to rest and talk things out. Elluka Clockworker lets out a soft sigh, it’s airy and light such as the beautiful cool summer breeze or warm breeze that flows through cities, kingdoms and everywhere else. It goes all around. Gumillia begins to snore. It’s light snoring, so soft and light like the other’s laugh. Elluka hums whilst her left fingers stroke Gumillia’s hair to bring in the sweetest of dreams and a good rest for once. The magician hears the footsteps of a certain someone, raising her head from the ground and slowly beginning to move her body up and away from the other to have her gaze scan around until her ears meet the cheery voice of... Michaela and her eyes make out the girly form..  
  
“Oh..! Hi guys! I was wondering if—“ Innocent pale teal pupils look down at the scene, giggling and bringing her right hand to silence her laughs. “Shush... Michaela. Gumillia’s sleeping for once, a wonder isn’t it?” “Mmhm! It’s good to see her getting used to human things like sleeping, helps her blend in, right?”  
  
Michaela seems amused yet fascinated by the scene, Elluka tells the wonder of innocence that it’s merely in her blood as a ‘magician’. Gumillia slept soundly, though she let out a shiver from Elluka sitting up when Michaela came around. The magician blinks and looks down at the sleeping other, shifting back into her position from before and holding the other woman tight. The sniper was soon covered in warmth, in her sleep a smile flashed on her pale skin. Elluka murmurs something like ‘cute’ while Michaela is just in awe. What a good trio. This night was better than most; the magician’s legs tangled with the sniper’s one, the wonder of innocence feels a little jealous but laughs it off; after all, it’s Gumillia! And Gumillia should get her share of knowing how it is to be a human. Elluka seems to cast her gaze up, a smirk on her face. “Don’t think that I’m forgetting you, Michaela. All three of us will do something like this soon.”  
  
Michaela is surprised, face becoming flushed and she giggles; Gumillia stirs for just a bit, making soft noises whilst holding onto Elluka’s robes, perhaps it’s something like comfort? Who knows, it’s hard to tell what the sniper even thinks about from how dull she can be. The magician lets her gaze rest back down to the sniper in her arms, smiling and sighing so happily. It’s nice. Nice to be the one to hold another in her arms. What a comforting feeling. Emotion. One’s kind of woman. “Hey, Elluka, what types of dreams could Gumillia have?” Michaela tilts her head, coming a bit closer to sit down by the duo, humming. “Hm... I cannot answer that, as dreams can range from many, many different things and are usually what we call ‘something else’.” In the heart of Elluka Clockworker, ‘Levia’, she feels her heartbeat double at this soft interaction she’s having with Michaela and Gumillia. More so, as if there’s love blossoming through; affection. Hm. She finds that funny, chucking. Hearing the wonder of innocence laugh. What a nice night.

**Author's Note:**

> Paradichlorobenzene says leave some comments on this fan fic, maybe some criticism?


End file.
